


AND HERE WE ARE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Teeens, LGBTQ Themes, Love, We Just Love Each Other, families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Married for 18 years now, Vic and Lucas are Parents of Lanie andRobert...Lanie has recently identified as Lesbian, and neitherparent is sure hard to proceed with this news





	1. LANI AND LING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ap_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_91/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Audrey_Kendrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Audrey_Kendrick), [Station_19_Vicley_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station_19_Vicley_87/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Singing22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing22/gifts), [Toto40444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toto40444/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [lolz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/gifts), [Yknotnymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas entertain their Daughter's Girlfriend  
for the first time

"Ripley...are you really okay with Lani identifying as Lesbian?"

"I'm not not NOT OKAY, Eggs...I'm worried for her. You aren't?"

"Of course I am. She's 18...still a baby. Should she settle this sexuality issue  
TODAY, right now? Is she just...doing it for attention? WE don't know and WE  
CAN'T KNOW...we let her walk her path."

Lucas gets a text: "She's 'otw', be here in 5 minutes-with LING."

"We did agree to meet her dates and "friends"...I mean GIRL-FRIENDS...I'm curious,  
and I know that YOU ARE as well."

"MOM...DAD!" Lani (Jennifer Elaine Victoria Ripley) bustles in cheerily, calling for her Parents.

"In here, Lani."

Lani and her date enter the kitchen, where her Parents are seated at the oak table. Ever the gentleman,  
Lucas stands, and so does. Vic.

"Mommy and Dad-this is Ling Drake; my Dad is Lucas Ripley, and my Mom is Victoria Hughes, Babe."

"Happy to meet you both," the pretty Afro-Asian teen remarks brightly, shaking hands with both. "Lani goes  
on and on about the two of you-how you guys are heroes-she's just very proud of you both."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for us as well. We are equally proud of her and her Brother. Speaking of whom, where's  
Rob, Lani?" Vic gets everyone seated, while Lani texts Rob, her 17 year old sibling. She serves iced tea with lemon,  
while observing her Daughter's new friend.

Ling is about a half-inch shorter than Lani, with dark, loopy curls in her hair, and oval eyes, belying her heritage.  
She's slim, with a nice figure, and a friendly, quite pretty face.

"Ling, tell us about yourself," invites Lucas, sipping tea.

"Sure! My parents are Micah Drake and Na Wen Li-he's a retired Detective and she has an accounting practice. I have two  
brothers, ironically, one is also named ROBERT...let's see... Lani and I are on the volleyball team, and in the same AP  
science classes....there's a lot, more, but-whew! I'm losing my breath-I tend to speak rather quickly!"

Vic and Ripley share a look, and a grin. She's delightful, this Ling!-A min-Eggy!

"Robbie texted back-football practice ran late," Lani announces.


	2. "AUNT ANDY and  "UNCLE SULLY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lani wants advice from Andy and Sully

UNCLE ROBERT And AUNT ANDY

Lani simply walks into the Sullivan Household without knocking or ringing the doorbell.  
This makes her Girlfriend VERY uncomfortable, but Lani assures her that it's fine. Her  
cousin Andrés comes bounding down from the second floor, shouting a greeting: "QUE  
ONDON, CABEZA DE CALABAZA! (WHAT UP, PUMPKIN HEAD!)...seeing Li, he  
pulls up short and leers: Heeeey!" 

"Andrés! No grites, Hijo!" (Don't Shout, Son), Andy calls from the kitchen. "Y quien es?"  
(And who is it?) "La Cabezona Ma", the handsome ,well built young man jokes, on the  
way to the kitchen."No estas molestando a mi Sobrina Favorita, Tu, Papa...no seas malo."  
(Don't molest my favorite niece, Papa, don't be bad), Andy scolds her oldest Son. "Oh,  
hello....forgive me, I didn't realize Lani brought a guest."

Lani shyly responds to Andy's welcome. "Hello, pleased to meet you...I'm Ling, Lani's new  
Girlfriend." "Welcome to our home, Ling." Not knowing what to expect, Ling hangs back a  
bit, and is very surprised when The older woman catches her up in a welcoming hug, after  
which she greets her niece, (she includes a kiss this time). "Ignore my Son, Ling. Teenage  
hormones." Andy winks at her Son affectionately; he sticks out his tongue in response.

"Robert will be home soon. Do you want to stay for dinner, or is this a short visit?"

"I came to ask you and Uncle Sully a question." She glances discreetly at Ling, who's  
chatting amicably with Andrés.

"Show Ling the rec room, please, Mijo? Lani needs to talk to me."

As the two leave for the basement (the 'back way', Sully arrives, wearing gym clothes (through the front door).  
Andy calls to him before he makes a sexually suggestive comment, which he does on arriving home at times.  
"Lani's here, Queridio. She brought a guest."

After he greets his "niece" with a hug (Hey, Pumpkin Head!), he kisses his wife, whispering into her ear  
before she admonishes him ("Captain Sullivan! Please, Sir...respect your Niece...You are a Father and a Husband,  
and I but a delicate flower, unused to such uncouth suggestions. I WILL accompany you to your room later,  
Sir, but only to view your etchings, which you insist upon my viewing.")

"Etchings!!", Lani snickers.

"Quiet you. Now what's this you'd like to discuss?"

"You two no my Dad probably as well as any else besides my Mom. I wanna know...if you believe that he really  
is cool with me dating a Girl. He says that he is, and he says all the right things...but what do YOU Think?"

Andy speaks first. "If The Chief says that he's fine with it, you can take him at his word, L."

"I agree. Your Dad doesn't say with thing and mean another. Any issues he had, he'd make known...while still loving  
and cherishing his only Daughter. Is your Girlfriend here?"

"In the basement, with Drés"

"Get him, please?

When the teens return, Lani immediately reports, "He called me PUMPKIN HEAD earlier, Uncle Sully."

"C'mon, Drés"....

"A'pa!", the young man protests. "La CABEZOTA que tiene (She has an ENORMOUS HEAD)..."

"Ya TE DIJE, Mi'jo!" (I"VE TOLD YOU already, my Son), Andy warns. Robert, I present you Ling, Lani's Girlfriend."

Shaking hands, Sully invites the two to stay for dinner. 'Where's Muñeca (Doll), he asks, after the five of them are seated at  
the dining room table."

His Son's thumbs move at rapid speed on the keypad of his iPhove 11. "She should be texting back in a just a few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Muñeca (Doll) Sully's nickname for his and Andy's Daughter OLYMPIA O.  
SULLIVAN HERRERA
> 
> Drés (ANDRES P. SULLIVAN HERRERA, his and Andy's older Son)


	3. PROTECT US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a heart to heart with her Daughter, as only a Mother can

“Honey…I am NOT interfering in your life, or injecting myself into your decisions, in any way,  
and neither is Lucas. As your Parents, we have a responsibility to address the issue of who you’re  
dating with you, and be sure that what you decide, whatever it is, is for the right reasons.”

“Mommy...”

“Zzzzzuuuuzzzuuuuakakakaka! You know well enough by now that a pause of that duration is just  
me catching a second breath. Anyway…I don’t know how you feel, or what you feel. YOU DO.  
If you truly have feelings for Ling, so be it. You have mine and your Dad’s support-no equivocation  
or strings attached. Absolutely none. You do believe that, don’t you?”

“Mom…you and Dad have never lied to me, or deceived me. I understand that you want to protect  
me: that’s your JOB-to protect Me and Robbie. You guys do great job at that. I’m thankful all the time  
that you two are my Parents. NOW-TODAY-I really like Ling. We have a lot in common, and she’s pretty  
and fun. Someday I might like a Guy…I don’t know…when you met Daddy, you KNEW. It’s no different  
with me and Ling. OK? I’m happy for now. Is it too early to make a firm decision on my sexuality? I don’t  
know…I just know how I feel.”

Later, before she and Lucas go to sleep, there’s a knock on the door of their bedroom-it’s Lani. She wants to  
sleep in her Parent’s room; after all ,she might be leaving home for college next year, and she just …feels  
CLOSE to them right now. Of course, they make room for her in the middle of their king sized bed.


	4. LANI AND ROBBIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lani and Her Brother bond a little bit more

ROBERT RIPLEY'S BEDROOM, THE RIPLEY HOUSEHOLD

Lani taps on her Brother's bedroom door, then sticks her head inside.

"Robbie"  
Her Brother is completely engrossed in the NFL game he's watching on TV.

"ROBBIE! Can I come in?"

"What? I'm watching Seahawks."

"I wanna ask you something...please?"

"Make it quick."

"Are you SURE that it doesn't bother you that I'm with Ling? You're not taking shit from anyone  
at school?

"Lani...I don't TAKE SHIT from anybody at school-you KNOW THIS. Class President, football and  
baseball Stud...nah...and even if I was, YOU are my Sister. I care what high school nitwits say about my  
Fam? I want you to do what makes you happy. If it's Ling, I'm good with it. If it's another Female, or  
a GUY, do YOU, L. You're my Sister-I want something BAD for you? Get the fuck outta here."

"Ha, Ha-You Love me!"

"Bull-SHIT! You're in my way, get out!"

"I'll get out out...once you admit that you love me."

"Shit! You made me miss that last play! MOVE!"

"Admit it!"

"OK , alright!"

"S'Okay..I love you too...can I watch the game with you?"

"Sure...get Mom to bring us snacks, and you can stay."

Later, after another the game ends, and in the first quarter of the second game, he says to her: "Yeah."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my Sister. Of course I love you," is his grudging response.

"HA, HA!!"


End file.
